1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding maps, and especially to a map holder that can be used on various vehicles, such as motorcycles and the like, to position a map in an easily referenced location, and also which will protect the map from the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for holding maps on vehicles is that they either are not sufficiently protective of a map so as to prevent the map from being damaged by elements, such as wind, rain, sleet and snow, or if they are so protective, then they are not oriented for easy use by a rider or driver of the vehicle.
For example, known type map holders for motorcycles, bicycles and the like can be mounted in view of the rider; however, they fail to permit sufficient flexibility in mounting so as to provide easy reference to the enclosed map, and also so that the holder can be rotated 90.degree. to accommodate routes oriented North and South, or East and West.
Furthermore, known types of map holders are not adaptable enough for use in different types of situations, such as on a boat dash or a boat tiller, an aircraft steering yoke, a motorcycle or bicycle handlebar, and the like.